Carta perdida de Draco a Hermione
by Marisolsol
Summary: "Aquel hombre de cabello rubio leyó en silencio lo que había escrito…" OneShot. Dramione.


Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling

 _(Dramione)_

* * *

 **Carta perdida de Draco a Hermione.**

En cuarto oscuro iluminado solo por un pequeño rayo de luz que se colaba por las oscuras cortinas se encontraba un hombre escribiendo. Movía la pluma con dificultad mientras en sus ojos se reflejaban demasiadas emociones imposibles de cuantificar. Sobre el escritorio solo existía un pergamino, una pluma, una varita y una capa de gala.

Aquel hombre de cabello rubio leyó en silencio lo que había escrito:

 _"Sabelotodo,_

 _No puedo estar a tu lado Hermione Granger. Y no es por tu pelo desordenado, aunque debo decir que ha mejorado con el tiempo. Tampoco es por esa actitud de sabelotodo, a veces me exasperabas tanto que no podía evitar ser agresivo en mi lenguaje hacia ti. Tal vez podría culpar a tus amigos san Potter y pobretón Weasley, sin embargo, muy a mi pesa ellos no son los causales._

 _Por la opinión que, creo me merezco de tu parte, debes pensar que no puedo estar a tu lado debido a tu sangre. ¿Cuantas veces te habré insultado llamándote sangre sucia?... quisiera pedirte perdón, quisiera decirte que todos esos prejuicios tontos fueron inculcados por mi padre y yo como un estúpido seguidor los tome como propios, quisiera decirte que hubiera deseado tanto ser el torpe de Krum en nuestro cuarto año y haber podido disfrutar de aquella velada a tu lado, quisiera decirte que algunas noches me arrepentía de ser un Malfoy, quisiera decirte que jamás te odie…. pero claro, soy Draco hurón Malfoy (¿no es así como me llaman?) y mis palabras se hacen cenizas si las comparas con mis actos hacia ti._

 _No puedo estar a tu lado mi Hermione, porque el solo hecho de pensarte en el momento y lugar equivocado podría generarte algún daño. Mi mente ya no es segura, ni siquiera para mí. Pero en tiempos de guerra… ¿qué es seguro?_

 _¿Sabes?, hubo una vez que soñé contigo durante la guerra, fue una semana después de que tú y tus amigos estuvieron en este nido de mortifagos. Debió suceder en un momento que me sentía tan débil debido a los castigos de Bellatrix que deje de controlar mis pensamientos y estos lo primero que hicieron fue llevarme hacia ti. Estabas con un hermoso vestido y tenías tomada mi mano mientras caminábamos por los jardines de Hogwarts, los tiempos oscuros ya se habían ido. Yo tenía tanto que preguntar, quería saber tus historias sobre aquella travesía que pasaste junto a tus amigos, quería conocer cada momento de tu infancia… sentía que podía pasar toda una vida junto a ti y seguir sorprendiéndome con cada aventura que has pasado. Pero tú me miraste, con esos grandes y transparentes ojos café, y me hiciste una pregunta difícil… querías que te contara sobre mí, y en ese momento aquel hermoso sueño se torno oscuro… tal vez mi mente quiso recordar algún momento feliz de mi pasado, sin embargo es difícil cuando todo a tu alrededor es tan oscuro que no te deja ver más allá._

 _No puedo estar a tu lado Hermione Granger porque sé que tratarías de encontrar algo bueno en mí y no lo hallarás._

 _No puedo estar a tu lado Hermione Granger porque se que estas enamorada de Weasley, quizás pudo haber sido diferente pero no lo es. Y aunque me cuesta reconocerlo, él es alguien bueno para ti._

 _No puedo estar a tu lado Hermione Granger porque te amo más de lo que podría decir o escribir, el amor que siento por ti me consume y me está matando, sabelotodo. Desearía alguna vez haberte besado y que me correspondieras, pero eso no sucedió ni sucederá._

 _No puedo estar a tu lado Hermione Granger porque la guerra termino y tomamos caminos separados. Debo casarme para tratar de mantener el estúpido apellido Malfoy (si es que eso es posible)._

 _No puedo estar a tu lado Hermione Jean Granger porque eliminare esto que siento._

 _Sé que no podre enamorarme de alguien más porque es imposible amar a otra persona como lo hice contigo por eso debo olvidarte, porque sé que para ti no soy nada excepto el chiquillo tonto que te molestaba en clases y el cobarde que no fue capaz de luchar tan siquiera un poco._

 _No puedo estar a tu lado Hermione Granger porque amarte me hace daño…_

 _Te extrañare solo en mis pensamientos porque en mi corazón estarás siempre Hermione Granger._

 _Draco M."_

El mago ahora tomo su varita, apunto hacia el pergamino y éste comenzó a quemarse.

-No puedo estar a tu lado Hermione Granger – Draco Malfoy apunto hacia sí mismo, y susurrando pronuncio –… _obliviate_.

Pasado unos segundos, sobre el escritorio solo estaba la pluma y la capa de gala. Aquel hombre rubio sintiéndose un poco desorientado guardo su varita, tomo la capa y salió de allí. Una boda lo esperaba… _su_ boda a decir verdad.

 _Solo los muros de aquel cuarto serán los testigos que alguna vez Draco Malfoy escribió una carta a Hermione Granger momentos antes de casarse, la cual nunca llego a su destino._

* * *

 ** _Hola, trate de que este one shot fuera lo menos OoC. Ojala lo haya logrado un poquito._**

 ** _Me gustaría saber que les pareció, saludos._**

 ** _Marisolsol._**

 _"El amor puede doler a veces pero es lo único que nos hace sentir vivos"_ (Escuchen a: Ed Sheeran - Photograph)


End file.
